


Super Soldier Distraction Tactics

by ashes0909



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All the Birthday tags for my Birthday babe, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: It's Tony's birthday, but all three of them get to celebrate.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 187





	Super Soldier Distraction Tactics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, my love! I gift you these words and an actual million kisses. I decided to go with Stuckony because why should a lady have to choose on her birthday? I love you to pieces. You're my sweetener. Shine back, honey. ilu. nou. 
> 
> Also sending a thanks to flame for betaing, cheerleading and coming up with the title. Thank you, thank you!

“--distracting me with your pouty, pink mouths.” Tony twisted in Steve’s arms so he could point towards Bucky. “I know what you’re--” Tony was cut off again by Bucky shuffling down the bed so he could use his mouth to engulf Tony’s cock. Tony rocked in Steve’s hold again, but Bucky’s weight firmly held down his hips and Steve wrapped his arms around and pulled Tony flush against his chest. Tony didn’t have any leverage to move, all he could do was succumb to Steve’s hold, to Bucky’s mouth. 

Steve knew they’d won when Tony’s head rolled back against Steve’s shoulder, moaning until he shot down Bucky’s throat. Then he was loose and pliant in Steve’s hold. 

It was a dirty move, Steve knew, but he and Buck were already a week late in sending out the invites and ordering the food for Tony’s birthday party that it was the only way he could think to get the other man...indisposed for a considerable amount of time. They cuddled him on either side and hushed away his afterglow fueled attempts at reciprocation. 

Within five minutes, Tony’s soft snores puffed against Steve’s chest as he retracted himself as carefully as he could from under Tony, lowering him gently to the bed inch by inch. On the other side of the bed Bucky stood, adjusting the considerable tent in his pants with one hand and wiping his mouth with the other, looking regretfully at a sleeping Tony. 

“You need a moment?” Steve nodded towards his pants. Bucky's matched Steve’s own. Holding Tony down as he writhed against him, every roll of his hips dragging against Steve’s cock--Yeah, he needed to stop that train of thought right now, if his own situation was ever going to abate. Bucky shook his head and moved for the door. 

By the time Steve and Bucky entered their living room, a quick glance towards Bucky showed that things had more or less settled down for both of them, and they were able to sit comfortably at their dining room table with Steve’s address book and his cell phone. 

“Sleeping Beauty in there would be giving us a mouthful, if he saw paper and pen. He’d start a tirade about how he had taught us both how to work his floating-screen-device-scheduling-operator.”

“Think you need to add one more word in there, to get it sounding properly futuristic.” Steve smirked.

“Oh go to hell, and pull up the first contact.”

Steve hesitated, the address book half opened. “We’re inviting a bunch of Tony’s friends and colleagues to a birthday party at the Compound. A lot of whom aren’t exactly friendly with one another, so--”

“Well,” Bucky cut in. “If Tony can see past things far worse than Wall Street grievances, then so can they. For a night. If they want to come, that is.” 

“And I’m sure that that near-growl of yours will sound very welcoming. Maybe we should ask Pepper to help--?”

“No.” Bucky leaned closer so their shoulders bumped together. “He’s our boyfriend, and it's his birthday. Pull up the first contact and dial the number.”

“Look who's sounding like the Captain here.”

“We’ll, someone’s gotta.” 

~~~

“Thanks, Mr. Nagato, we can’t wait to see you--” Steve's super soldier senses allowed him to hear Tony pushing away their bedding, sheets rustling against his skin, and his footsteps treading towards the bedroom door. “Have to run!” he interrupted the man’s goodbye, and was able to end the call before Tony entered the living room. 

Even through his grimace, as the bright light hit Tony’s gaze, Steve could see his pout. “Why did I wake up alone, when I’m absolutely positive I’m owed an orgasm or two out of the both of you. You boys make me feeling old, slinking off and continuing your afternoon, instead of fucking me awake.” 

Steve met Bucky’s gaze over the table, turning to slide the address book behind his back and slipping it into his back pocket while Bucky stepped forward with a charmingly distracting smirk. “There something you’re putting on offer, doll?” 

“Obviously.” Tony winked and with the edges of sleep still softening his expression, Steve couldn’t resist him. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Tony, pulling him flush against his chest so his sleep-soaked warmth pressed into Steve. Tony stretched onto his toes and pressed a light kiss against Steve’s mouth then turned his head so he could meet Bucky’s gaze head on. “Maybe I was thinking of having one of you in my mouth, and the other in my ass? Not too picky on which would go where, but I _can_ tell you that the sofa is the closest, most convenient location for all of this to occur, _doll._ ” 

Steve knew how much Tony liked to be manhandled and he used that to his advantage now, turning him around so he faced Bucky and practically pushing him forward into the man’s awaiting arms. Bucky slid a hand around his waist and pivoted both him and Tony out of the kitchen and into the attached living room. Bucky tossed him onto the couch and Tony bounced, laughing, already crawling onto all fours and arching his back. Steve's gaze traced along the length of him.

“Could you two take any longer to get over here?” Tony asked through a smirk, obviously enjoying how distracted they’d become at the sight of him. “You act like you are the ones that got off earlier.”

Bucky looked back at him, facing away from Tony. “We still need to order the food,” he whispered.

Steve met Tony’s gaze and licked his lips, mumbling under his breath, “Later.”

~~~

“I don’t care if we need to tie him to the bed,” Steve growled under his breath to Bucky. “We can’t let him in the common area. It’s completely decorated already.” 

“Well I’m not sure what we can do.” Bucky ran his hand over the new plant some event coordinator brought in as a centerpiece. Why the bar needed centerpieces when it didn’t even have a center, Steve had no idea. “He already messaged that he was on his way,” Bucky continued.

They’d managed to plan and organize this birthday party without Tony finding out and Steve wasn’t about to spoil it all because Tony arrived an unintentional four hours early. 

Gaze fixed on the elevator, Steve watched the numbers roll by until it landed on theirs. “Follow my lead,” he said to Bucky and then moved. Before the doors were even fully open, Steve had a hand pressed on the elevator wall along either side of Tony’s head. The floor shook as Bucky entered behind him, sliding up to Tony’s side, right after pressing the door closed button and the number to their quarters. 

“Wha--” Tony managed before Steve closed the space between them, sliding their lips together, kissing him thoroughly. A surprised Tony was pliant in Steve’s arms, opening up for him and letting him swallow down every gasp and moan. 

“Happy Birthday.” Bucky’s low voice rumbled through the elevator. 

Tony pulled away with a gasped laugh. “So you’ve already said a few times today.”

“Complaining?”

“Me? Knocking a gift kiss in the mouth?” Tony reached out and pulled Bucky close by the fistfull of his t-shirt. “Never.” Then he kissed Bucky hard and Steve watched them both fight for control, tongues swiping and teeth biting at the edges. They looked gorgeous together, and Steve almost got lost in them, completely forgetting what this was all about. 

Until next to Tony’s head, Bucky lifted a thumbs up and Steve did his best not to laugh or snort or some other noise that would give them away. Tony helped spectacularly by grinding his hips forward into Steve’s and wrapping the arm not pulling Bucky close, around Steve’s neck. 

When Tony pulled back from the kiss, he tilted his head around, eyeing the elevator. “Oh--Mmm, that feels good Buck--Ah. But, I’d left my best screwdriver in the common area. Was going to retrieve it."

Bucky dragged his lips down Tony’s neck. “You can get it later.”

It looked as if Tony was about to argue, so Steve did the first thing he could think, running a hand down Tony’s front to grab at his cock through his pants, fingers immediately going to work to draw out a gasp from Tony. 

“ _Fuck_ \--Yeah, yeah I can get it later.” 

The doors opened on their floor and Bucky, without any shame, stripped himself of his shirt before they even made it to their door. Tony’s hands were all for it, coming up to run along the muscle and then pulling back to spank his ass hard. Bucky laughed and turned, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and swinging him until his back hit their door. Steve worked around their making out to open it, and neither of them pulled back as it swung open while they continued leaning right on it. It was up to Steve to close the door behind them, then he took a moment to watch them fumble through the kitchen and living room towards their bedroom. Steve followed, taking off his shirt along the way. 

They were waiting for him when he walked in the room, sitting on the edge of the bed in just their boxers, lips wet and red, chests heaving. Steve walked over to the bed and stood between them. “Scoot up,” he said and they pushed back on their backs, Bucky’s broad shoulders complimenting Tony’s lithe frame. And Steve got to have them both. “Sure it ain’t my birthday?” he asked as he tugged down his pants, the bed dipping under his knees as he crawled up between them. 

Tony leaned in and brushed his mouth against Bucky’s, turned his head and moved his lips against Steve’s wrist where it braced next to the pillow. “I can share. I’m a world-famous sharer.”

“How generous of you.” Steve chased the familiar taste of Tony, and as they kissed he heard Bucky move down, shifting around Steve to pull Tony’s boxers down and open his legs. 

“Going to eat you out--” Bucky said at the same time Steve asked, “What do you want?”

“That.” His glossy eye met Steve’s. “And you. Sit on my face,” he breathed out, and the words went straight to Steve’s cock. It twitched in his boxers, as if hardwired to react to Tony’s filthy suggestions no matter how softly they were spoken. Steve tugged down his boxers and straddled Tony’s shoulders. Before lowering down, Tony winked at him then looked towards Bucky. “Oh god, that feels so good but feel free to put something bigger than a tongue in there, while my mouth is otherwise occupied.” 

Bucky pulled back and chuckled. “Bossy birthday boy.”

“You love it.”

~~~

Steve shook Tony’s shoulder, trying to wake him.

“Don’t wanna--” Tony mumbled into the pillow. 

Steve met Bucky’s eye over the bed, buttoning closed his dress shirt. “We don’t have a lot of time left.”

“Tony.” Steve shook again.

“But it’s my birthday. Let’s just laze around all evening.”

Panic rushed through Steve but Bucky just laughed, which finally made Tony open his eyes. “You two are dressed.” He pushed up onto his elbows. “You two are up to something. Is this for my birthday?”

“Put on your party clothes and come find out,” Bucky replied. 

“It is!” Tony pushed off the bed and into the closet. 

~~~

“For weeks?” Tony asked, later, after the surprise cheers and champagne toasts. He grabbed a cheeseburger slider off of a tray being circulated by a waiter. “You two planned all this, for weeks, without me having the hint of an idea?”

The three of them were huddled around a pub table, the dance floor just starting to get busy. Steve knew they’d be joining in within a few songs. For now he watched Tony take it all in, surprise widening his awed smile. 

“Well,” Steve admitted. “You were pretty easy to distract.”

Bucky’s arm slid around Tony’s waist. “Might’ve been my favorite part of party planning.”

Tony laughed. “We’ll have to make sure sex is woven into all future event prep.” 

Bucky lifted his tumbler of scotch. “I’ll cheers to that.” 

“No complaints here.” Steve knocked his glass into Bucky’s.

“Great plan.” Tony followed suit, clinking their drinks together. “Happy birthday to us all.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi over on [Tumblr](http://ashes0909.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashes0909fic)


End file.
